


In His Arms

by dragonydreams



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can Nathan resist his nymphet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://anti-censor-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://anti-censor-fic.livejournal.com/)**anti_censor_fic** , my prompt was Lolita.

Title: In His Arms  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Fandom: Heroes  
Pairing: Nathan/Claire  
Summary: How can Nathan resist his nymphet?  
Spoilers/Warnings: through _How to Stop an Exploding Man_. This is canon, so incest and underage sex are involved.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tim Kring et al.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Thanks to [](http://jazmin22.livejournal.com/profile)[**jazmin22**](http://jazmin22.livejournal.com/) for the beta!  
Author's Note: Written for [](http://anti-censor-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://anti-censor-fic.livejournal.com/)**anti_censor_fic** , my prompt was Lolita.  
Author's Note 2: Passage from _Lolita_ by Vladimir Nabokov.

Nathan lay on his side, head propped in his hand as he watched her sleep. She was on her stomach, face turned towards him, unaware of his scrutiny. His free hand played with her long blonde hair, moving it across her naked back.

'She should have a different name when we are like this,' he thought to himself. 'Like in that book by the Russian guy.'

_She was Lo, plain Lo, in the morning, standing four feet ten in one sock. She was Lola in slacks. She was Dolly at school. She was Dolores on the dotted line. But in my arms she was always Lolita._

Nathan honestly hadn't cared for the novel when he'd read it in college. The subject had made him uncomfortable, a grown man lusting after a teenager, sleeping with his step-daughter.

If only that Nathan could see himself now.

Maybe if he'd raised her things wouldn't have turned out like this. If he had watched her grow from infancy to adulthood. If he had seen her take her first wobbly steps, watched her go off to school every day, seen her grow into her body.

But he hadn't. He hadn't even known that she'd been alive to do all of these things. He'd buried all fatherly feelings for a daughter a long time ago.

Instead, he'd met a beautiful teenaged girl, standing in his mother's sitting room minutes after he'd seen his brother's lifeless body. He'd recognized her from the photo Meredith had shown him as his daughter, but in that moment, he didn't feel any familial kinship with her.

He knew that she thought he didn't want her in his life, and he allowed her to think that it was for the sake of his reputation. He put up a cold front because he couldn't let himself get close to her.

When his mother suggested sending Claire away until after the election, Nathan readily agreed. Not for the sake of his campaign, but for the sake of his own sanity. If Claire were an ocean away he wouldn't have to worry about masking his unnatural lust for his daughter.

Only she didn't leave. She stayed to help his brother try to save the world.

His carefully erected walls cracked and crumbled the night New York didn't explode.

He had gone to Kirby Plaza to help. After Claire had run away from him and his mother, Nathan had realized that he could take a page from his beautiful, strong daughter's book. She was willing to run into danger and possibly die to save New York. In a stroke of clarity, Nathan had realized that he could safely fly Peter away from the city if he started to explode.

What he hadn't counted on was Peter figuring out his plan at the last moment. After Nathan had flown in and stopped Claire from shooting Peter, he had turned to carry Peter into the atmosphere. Peter told him that he loved him, and when Nathan was within arms reach, Peter had propelled himself into the sky.

Nathan wanted to go after him, stop him from dying alone, but Claire latched onto his arm and refused to let go.

"No," she pleaded. "Please, don't you leave me, too."

Nathan ripped his eyes away from the dark night to look down into Claire's tear-filled eyes. "He's my brother," Nathan said, as if that explained everything.

"And you're my father," Claire pointed out. "I just found you. I can't lose you now. Peter can heal, like me; he should be fine. If you go after him you'll die."

"I..." Nathan could see her fear in her eyes, but before he could say anything else there was a bright flash, lighting up the night sky. It was far away; Peter had gone high enough to save the city. But how would he be able to survive that fall?

As the light from Peter exploding faded back into night, Nathan became aware of Claire's body pressed against his. He looked down and saw that she was hugging him closely, crying against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and relishing the contact.

"Dad," he heard her exclaim as she pulled out of his arms, and it was on the tip of his tongue to answer, when he realized she wasn't addressing him.

He turned to see Mr. Bennet holding one arm close to his chest, while pulling Claire close with his other one. The sight should have made Nathan jealous, but he found it oddly freeing. Claire already had a father figure. She didn't need to see him in that role.

Nathan invited Bennet to come back to his mother's house with them, saying that there was plenty of room. Claire quickly agreed, saying it would be best, especially since her things were already there and she didn't want them to be separated again.

Nathan made sure that Bennet's room was far from his own.

It was late when he heard the light knock on his door, but he wasn't terribly surprised to hear it and invited the person in.

"I hope I'm not bothering you," Claire said as she stepped into the room and closed the door. "I saw your light was on."

"You couldn't sleep either?" Nathan needlessly asked.

"After a night like tonight? No way," Claire said.

Nathan noticed that she wasn't looking at him directly, and remembered that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He slipped out of bed and grabbed his dressing gown, slipping it on.

"I'm sorry, is this better?" he asked. Claire nodded, blushing faintly. Nathan allowed himself a brief moment to admire how she looked in the small tank top and cotton pants with her hair tied back in a ponytail, then shook his head before allowing any libidinous thoughts to form.

Nathan sat back down on the bed, on top of the covers this time. "Did you want to talk about what happened tonight?"

"Well, parts of it," Claire said, still blushing.

"Would you like to sit?" Nathan offered when she still stood nervously by the door.

Claire mumbled a thanks and sat near the foot of the bed; on Heidi's side of the bed.

Nathan carefully set the book he'd been reading on the nightstand, cover down and binding facing away from the room so that Claire wouldn't notice that he'd been re-reading _Lolita_. He felt a sudden kinship with Humbert Humbert.

"What's on your mind, Claire?" he asked her after several more minutes passed in silence.

"I already have a dad," she blurted out, finally looking at him.

Nathan smiled. "I know that. I'm not trying to take his place, I promise you. I just want to get to know you, now that I know about you."

"Me too," Claire said.

"I wish that we could have met under better circumstances," Nathan added.

"Yeah." Claire gave a hoarse laugh. "Maybe then things wouldn't be so complicated."

"I know what you mean. I'm glad that you understand about the election..."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Claire interrupted. She met Nathan's eyes and he was surprised by what he saw there. He watched as Claire ran her eyes over his body, lingering on the bit of chest that remained visible. He could feel his cock begin to harden.

"Claire?" he asked, wonder in his voice.

"I didn't just imagine it, did I?" she asked. "When I first showed up here and we met, you didn't look at me like you would a daughter. You looked at me as something else. Like a woman."

Nathan cringed. He'd hoped that she hadn't noticed that.

"It's okay," Claire rushed to say. "I...I kind of liked it," she admitted, blushing furiously.

"You...You did?" Nathan asked, swallowing hard. He was so ashamed by his own attraction to his daughter that he hadn't noticed her apparent attraction to him.

Claire nodded, shyly looking away. She fiddled with her hair and pulled it loose, toying with the hair band as an excuse not to look at him.

Nathan suppressed a groan as her long hair fell around her nearly-bare shoulders.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" he asked, suddenly afraid of the answer.

Claire crawled up on the bed and over to where Nathan was reclining. She settled next to his hip, her thigh pressed against his.

"I don't need you to be my father, but I do need you," Claire whispered.

Nathan met her lust-filled eyes and shivered at what he saw there.

"We can't," he whispered back. He wanted, so badly, to take what she was offering.

"Says who?"

"Says society," Nathan answered. "You may not need me to act like a father, but it's still my blood running through your veins."

"Are you sure about that?" Claire countered. "It's not like we've done a DNA test or anything. Meredith could have been lying. I don't know her very well, but I get the impression that it's not above her to lie about paternity."

She was right, Nathan realized. He wouldn't put it past Meredith to lie about paternity. "So we'll do a paternity test and find out. But we can't do anything before then."

"Why not?" Claire pouted, and it took all of Nathan's willpower not to take that bottom lip between his own.

"What if we did something and the test came back positive? Are you willing to risk having sex with your biological father on the slight chance that I'm not?"

"I think the fact that I'm here in my pjs would say 'yes'," Claire said.

"I have a wife that I love very much," Nathan said, grasping at straws as he felt his resistance slipping.

"Who you sent away to keep safe. Who I bet you've cheated on before," Claire confidently said.

Nathan couldn't meet her eyes, or hide his look of guilt, as he remembered another blonde he'd bedded without a second thought in Las Vegas.

"See, I'm right, aren't I?"

"Just because I've cheated on Heidi in the past doesn't mean that I should do it with my daughter," Nathan said.

"But I may not be your daughter," Claire countered.

"Now we're just arguing in circles," Nathan huffed.

"So stop talking," Claire said.

Before Nathan could reply, Claire had pulled his face to hers and kissed him. This wasn't some shy, tentative kiss like he'd imagined his first kiss with her would be. No, it was a firm press of lips, eager and wet and demanding. Nathan groaned, losing himself in the intensity of the kiss, opening to her seeking tongue and pulling her small body onto his lap.

Claire's hands released Nathan's face now that he was hungrily kissing her back. They slid down to his chest, and under his dressing gown, eager to feel his bare skin. She shifted her position, moving to straddle his hips, opening the robe as she settled herself back down, rubbing enticingly against Nathan's very hard erection.

Nathan groaned and broke the kiss, dropping his forehead to her shoulder and moving his hands to her hips to keep her from moving.

Nathan was rapidly losing control to this young siren writhing against him. He looked into Claire's eyes, ready to try to protest again.

"No one has to know," Claire said, cutting off him off before he could say anything.

"We'll know," Nathan whispered.

Claire grinned, rocking against him again. "Yes, we will." Her eyes softened and she allowed her vulnerability, her fear of rejection to slip through. "Please, Nathan, I need this."

It was the please that was his undoing. He searched her eyes and recognized the raw need he found in them. It mirrored what he was feeling himself.

Without warning, Nathan rolled Claire onto her back, relishing in the excited squeal she emitted before crashing his mouth down on hers. Claire shoved his dressing gown down his arms and dug her fingers into his bare back.

Claire helped him to remove her pajamas, lying back to let Nathan take in her naked body. He ran gentle fingertips over her skin, drawing goose bumps to her flesh, increasing her arousal. He touched her in awe and wonder, amazed that such a beautiful creature could want him.

After several minutes of tortuously slow exploration, Nathan bent to take one of Claire's breasts in his mouth. She moaned her approval and ran her fingers through his hair in encouragement. When he switched his attention to her other breast, Nathan trailed a hand down her body and between her silken thighs. He shuddered at the wetness he found there, once again amazed at how turned on she was.

"Yes," Claire hissed as Nathan slid one, and then two fingers inside her. His thumb found her clit and before long he brought Claire to a shuddering orgasm. She pulled his mouth back to hers, languidly kissing him as she came down from her high.

Nathan's cock throbbed in his pajama pants, crying out for attention, but he refused to rush this.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Claire finally ran her hands down his body to the waistband of his pants and began to push them down. Nathan pulled away from her to slide the pants off before settling himself on top of her again.

"Are you sure?" he asked, refusing to leave any room for doubt.

Claire circled a hand around his cock and pulled him closer. "More than anything."

"Hold that thought," Nathan said and reached for the nightstand. If he was going to be foolish, he may as well be smart at the same time. He pulled out a condom and quickly sheathed himself before pressing into Claire's warm body.

He paused when he brushed against her maidenhead, but Claire shook her head and told him to get on with it. Nathan felt ten different kinds of guilt, but he did as she bid and with one powerful thrust entered her fully. He held her through the brief rush of pain and kissed away her tears, and when she lifted her hips to meet his, Nathan finally let himself go.

He thrust into her with long, slow strokes, simply enjoying the hot tightness of Claire around him. She wrapped her legs around his thighs, changing the angle of his thrusts. Claire dug her nails into Nathan's shoulders when he picked up the pace, holding on for dear life as every nerve in her body sizzled with anticipation.

"Oh God, Claire, I'm so close," Nathan murmured into her hair.

Claire pulled his body closer so his chest brushed against her sensitive nipples with every movement. She gasped as she felt her body tense and coil with warmth again.

"Yes, me too," she said, her breath hitching with every word.

Nathan's lips found Claire's again as he jerked and roughly thrust into Claire a couple more times, coming harder than he had in a very long time. The sudden bite of Claire's nails on his back alerted Nathan to the fact that Claire had come too.

It took several minutes for Nathan to regain control of his body enough to move off of Claire, although she didn't complain about him crushing her. He quickly disposed of the condom before pulling the covers up over their naked, sated bodies.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Claire tiredly asked.

"Until dawn," Nathan allowed. "You should probably be in your own bed by morning in case your...father comes looking for you."

"Oh, right." Claire giggled. "I forgot about him."

Nathan smirked. "I think I'm flattered."

"You should be," Claire said. "That was incredible."

"Yes, it was," Nathan agreed. He leaned over and tenderly kissed her. "Get some sleep, now."

Claire rolled over to lie against Nathan's side, resting her head on his chest. He curled his arm around her body, holding her close, relishing the contact. Knowing he was going straight to hell.

Now, in the pre-dawn light, Nathan watched her sleep.

She was Claire to the world at large, Claire-bear to her father, but in his arms, she was simply _his_.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written June 10, 2007.


End file.
